


A Scene from A CEO and a Criminal

by Poker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of the fanficfic, Crack, Dreamtale, F/M, Fluff, Gen, dreamswap, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: A late birthday present for Gallifreyan-pal, I’m so sorry. Based off of the great fanficfic.The meme squad and justice reigns group work on their DreamxReaderxNightmare fic. Hilarity ensues.





	A Scene from A CEO and a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanPal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Gallifreyan-pal! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (To onebizarrekai, I’m so sorry for subjecting your characters to this).

“Please! Don’t hurt him!” You yell, throwing yourself in front of your criminal lover. Nightmare laid on the ground helpless-

Slayer: no he fucking wouldnt  
Crochet: It’s more dramatic this way tho  
Slayer: shut UP Crochet  
Sky: Both of you shut up, we need to keep writing.  
Slayer: fuck all of you

“I’m sorry, this is the only way. The only way we could ever be happy and the Multiverse to truly be free of negativity.” Dream said, stepping closer. Your eyes are distracted by his gorgeous determined face by the glowing sword he held. A sword to end your lover’s life.

You were caught in between paths, the brother who kept you safe and happy and the brother who made you feel wild and aliv-

Keys: This is sappy  
Slayer: i agree this is stupid  
OwO: It’s called dramatic writing plebs, people eat this stuff up  
Lapis: I agree

“Please go.” You jerked, whirling around. Nightmare stared up at you with those wide solemn violet eyes. “I don’t want you another casualty that Dream will deem necessary for his plan.”

Slayer: that is not how nightmare would fucking talk  
Crochet: You should have been more polite then  
Sky: Nightmare should be okay with his intelligent portrayal in this fic however out of character it is.  
((“Nightmare no they don’t know it’s you, don’t break our computer.” “I don’t give a fuck!”))

“I can’t just leave you.” You sobbed. You had been afraid of this negative criminal but you had thought, maybe, you could turn him towards the light. You still would be torn between two paths but you never wanted it to end like this.

A warm hand on your shoulder, pulling you back. “I agree. You should be leaving now, to avoid this necessary unpleasantness.” Dream said. You stared up at him, unable to reply.

“Unpleasantness? That’s what you call making me a criminal and executing me?” Nightmare said, voice echoing grief. “You’ve changed Dream. Don’t you remember when we were young?”

Dream looked sadder now. “Before I knew of the Multiverse’s sadness and you contributing to it.” Nightmare laughed wryly and you nearly sobbed. Just a week ago, he had ‘kidnapped’ you for a picnic. He laughed just like that before you kissed him, overwhelmed by our feelings and the way the light from the setting sun fell across his face.

OwO: Okay seriously  
Crochet: I’m with OwO, where’s the action?

Nightmare’s face settled, matching Dream’s sadness. “You were right about one thing.” He said. You twitched at the sudden address. “I never could hate you or my annoyingly noble brother. I guess you’d count it as one of my good qualities.”

Keys: …  
Crochet: …….  
OwO: ..  
Lapis: .,,,

“I’m sorry it has to be this way. But for the good of the Multiverse, this must happen.” Dream said. You froze, heart pounding as Dream drew closer to his brother.

Nightmare grinned. “Not today though, bird boy.” Those searching violet eyes stared into your soul. “See you soon princess.”

Sky: Dream has him trapped  
Slayer: nightmare is a badass though he could have escaped at anytime  
Sky: Sure he could have

Blue strings filled the air and you gasped, recognizing the attack of one of Nightmare’s partners in crime. Dream hissed, one arm coming up to shield his eyes.

Slayer: he has friends after all unlike dream  
Sky: An incorrect statement.  
Crochet: Makes sense to me, his friends having to save his butt  
Keys: Yeah I like this

In his distraction, a string pulled Nightmare to his feet and he stepped backwards, bowing shallowly. “This shall be our goodbye for now.” Dream snarled, lunging forward to attack his brother and Nightmare laughed.

A flicker of color filled the air and when it vanished, you and Dream were alone. Dream sighed, his golden sword disappearing. “It seems the criminal has escaped again.”

“My lord, I am sorry.” You said. Dream turned back. He did not look angered.

“It is alright. I understand your confusion. My brother has a way of slipping into people’s hearts and clouding their judgements. I expect you will be more rational next time.” Dream said.

Lapis: Slipping into people’s hearts, more like slipping into their beds amiright  
Crochet: Dude WTF

Dream rides a hand, as if to brush back your flyaway hair before lowering his hand, ever the gentleman.

Slayer: he was just about to murder his brother that ain’t polite or gentleman like  
Sky: Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

A crunch of grass under feet behind you. “Boss. The other partner of Nightmare, Cross is raising havoc in a nearby timeline.” Ink. Dream’s loyal assistant.

Sky: Not really.  
Lapis: More like ASSistant.  
OwO: I hate you so goddamn much  
Lapis: You love me

“I suppose this will also have to be our goodbye for now. I hope to see you soon.” You pinked slightly at the last statement.

“I hope so too.” You whispered. You shouldn’t be doing this, by your heart craved Dream. And his brother Nightmare. There was no way to choose between.

For a second, something imperceptible flickered over Dream’s face. Like he wanted to lean in closer to you. Instead his glorious gold wings unfurled and he was gone in a gentle flash of light and warmth.

A scoff behind you, a flicker at the corner of your eye, and you knew you were alone. You sighed, slipping a hand into your pocket. Before frowning as it encountered a crisp paper scrap.

You slowly with drew it and unraveled it, scanning over the words written in violet ink that seemed to glow against the creamy white of the paper.

Princess,  
Underswap 545 in two days. Top of Mt. Ebott. I will wait for you there. Hope to see you again.

Excitement rose and you smiled. Before your heart fell, remembering Dream’s words moments before.

Slayer: wow dream, real mood killer even when you ain’t there  
Keys: I bet he’s a real mood killer even when he is there  
OwO: Totally  
Lapis: Yup  
Sky: All of you be fucking quiet so we can finish.  
Crochet: Nope

Was Nightmare just using you? To distract Dream from their quest? Your heart said no. But could you really be sure?

You should hand this paper over to Ink or Dream. Instead, you crumpled it in a fist and slipped it back into your pocket. You had time. 

Time to decide which path to go down. Who would hold your heart.

Slayer: ain’t this a bunch of sappy bullshit  
Keys: I agree, this is a bunch of melodramatic sap  
Crochet: That’s what editing is for but the readers love this sort of stuff  
OwO: Don’t we know it, next reader who leaves a comment asking for smut is going to get their computer set on fire  
Lapis: I can help~  
Sky: Why do I put up with you all?  
Slayer: because you love us dont lie

((A pair of hands briefly form a fist before relaxing again. He wouldn’t be acknowledging that anytime soon.))

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally ended up writing in Dream and Nightmare brother feels into this corny humor piece? Whoops?
> 
> ALSO if you don’t think they’d take potshots at each other while writing YOUD BE DEAD WRONG BUDDY
> 
> (They would totally work out their problems and grief under the cover of these crack fic collaborations though)


End file.
